The invention relates to an automatic ball thrower for delivering a bowling ball under controlled conditions.
Various prior art devices have sought to simulate a bowler""s motion in throwing a bowling ball. Some devices vary the velocity at which a ball is thrown, and some can impart a spin to the ball. Most of these have been associated with amusement devices.
One of the problems with the prior art devices is that the devices are limited in the number of variables they can simulate. For example, a device may be able to produce a spin in a bowling ball before it is released, but it cannot produce the spin consistently or at a known speed. Another problem with the prior art devices is that the devices do not offer repeatability of a given motion.
Because of the limited number of variables these devices can simulate, and because these devices cannot simulate a given variable consistently, none of these prior art devices can be use to test lane conditions, ball throwing conditions, or the bowling balls themselves. Some devices may be able to simulate more variables than other devices, but these devices tend to be very complex, virtually immovable due to their bulk and weight, and extremely expensive.
The automatic ball thrower of the present invention overcomes the shortfalls of prior art devices.
Specifically, the invention defines a bowling ball thrower including a frame positionable adjacent to a bowling lane, a throwing arm pivotably attached to the frame, the throwing arm having a rest position and a pivoted position and including a ball-gripping mechanism for gripping a bowling ball, and a cocking arm pivotably attached to the frame, the cocking arm being selectively couplable to the throwing arm such that the cocking arm is pivotable with the throwing arm.
The invention also defines a bowling ball thrower including a frame positionable adjacent to a bowling lane, a throwing arm pivotably attached to the frame, the throwing arm including a ball-gripping mechanism and having a rest position, and a gripper mechanism movably coupled to the frame, the gripper mechanism being operable to grip and maintain the throwing arm at a pivoted position from the rest position.
The invention also defines a method for throwing a bowling ball, the method including holding the bowling ball with a ball thrower having a throwing arm and a cocking arm, and coupling the throwing arm to the cocking arm. The method also includes pivoting the throwing arm to a pivoted position to achieve a velocity, uncoupling the throwing arm from the cocking arm, and releasing the bowling ball such that the bowling ball moves at the velocity.
The invention provides an apparatus and method for automatically throwing a bowling ball down a bowling lane to simulate a bowler""s throw. The apparatus allows for variability of ball rotational speed, rotational axis, angle of delivery, loft, and velocity, which are the primary parameters a bowler influences. The apparatus can thus be used as a tool in improving a bowler""s form. The apparatus can also be used to test lane conditions, the interaction between ball and lane, and bowling balls themselves. Among other factors, the slide-roll-hook phenomenon, ball-lane friction characteristics, flare, and angle of entry can all be studied to better understand how technology and the bowler are working together to throw the perfect shot.
One advantage of the present invention is that the apparatus can simulate each variable controllable by a human bowler.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the automatic ball thrower is compact, inexpensive, and easy-to-use. It will support research on bowling balls, lanes, and lane dressing patterns.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, which is given by way of example only, reference being made to the appended drawings.